


She Who Returns From War

by AXEe



Category: Orginal Work
Genre: Gen, Gunslingers, Steampunk, Western, now a full story, unintentional poetry, weird west
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hail She who returns from war, Valiant gunslinger, the Rider in Black





	1. Valiant Gunslinger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a clip of Idris Elba as the gunslinger from The Dark Tower

******

Hail! She who returns from war  
Valiant Gunslinger, the Rider in Black

Hail! She who returns from war  
Valiant Gunslinger, the Rider who slew the great demon hordes

Hail! She who returns from war  
Valiant Gunslinger, the Rider who rode like lightning across the plains

Hail! She who returns from war  
Valiant Gunslinger, the Rider with no name

Hail! She who returns from war  
Valiant Gunslinger, champion of Midgard

Hail! She who returns from war  
Valiant Gunslinger, the Rider from the West

Hail! She who returns from war  
Valiant Gunslinger, Rider of the Grey Sands

Hail! She who returns from war  
Valiant Gunslinger


	2. Birth of the Gunslingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunslingers are not made, they are born. Those valiant men and women of shot and shell, who ride the night, slaying those dark, unimaginable creatures of the darkness from beyond the plains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! More original work from me! This time we're doing an Old West/Tolkien-style fantasy, so instead of knights on horseback, it's gunslingers on horseback, enjoy :=)

******

Once, centuries ago, the Governorship of Westland was besieged by dark creatures that no army could withstand. Soldiers fell by the thousands each day as more of these dark creatures emerged from the plains and laid siege to the Governorship.

For nearly fifty years this War of Darkness raged, until one day, the great weapon smiths forged a new weapon, one more powerful than blade or bow

The Gun

Blessed by the power of the Forge, these new weapons could fire faster than a bow, allowing its user to slay many targets at once. Now, possessing a weapon that could win the war the Governors formed a new order of battle

The Order of Shot and Shell. Known to the common folk as 'the Gunslingers'.

In time the Gunslingers not only pushed back the darkness, but soon established themselves as the protectors of Westland

Once there was a gunslinger of supreme skill, a Gunslinger whose courage and compassion was matched only by her skill with a pistol. A gunslinger without a name.

It is said the she was found as an orphan atop a black horse in the plains far to the Eastern Wastes. With no name of her own, she was known only as 'The Rider'. In time she would go on to become a legendary Gunslinger, said to have been blessed by the Forge Itself, it was she who would soon save the entire world of Midgard when the darkness returned from beyond the plains to threaten Westland once more, a Rider in Black who would be immortalized in song and word for centuries to come

A Rider With No Name

Sister of Shot and Shell

The Gunslinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to point out that, even though i gave guns a mythic origin here, I personally am pro-gun control and I want to remind everyone reading this that guns are NOT TOYS and should ONLY be handled by a trained user!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought


End file.
